Waltz for the Moon
by Krissy3
Summary: A short fic of Rinoa's point of view in the ballroom dance theme.


I don't own any of the characters used in this fic...Squaresoft does, mmkay? ^_^  
  
  
centerWaltz for the Moon./centerbrbrbr  
  
  
I felt alone as I stood in the corner of the large ballroom. Everyone there had accomplished something amazing, giving them the right to be there, while me, well, I had yet to accomplish anything worthwhile. All the men were dressed in their new SeeD uniforms, looking incredibly hansom. Unfortunetely, every single one of them had a woman draped on their arm as they talked and drank punch.brbr  
  
I scanned the ballroom again for any signs of the man named Headmaster Cid. I sighed when I realized he had yet to show up, and decided to wait and enjoy myself, though it seemed impossible since I didn't at least have a partner at my side.brbr  
  
The lights dimmed slightly as the orchestra picked up. I smiled to myself as my attention rose to the glass ceiling. I felt trapped as I gazed at the night sky through the flawless glass. A sudden streak of light crossed the sky, causing my eyes to look away, finding myself staring at a man across the room, who was staring directly at me as well.brbr  
  
He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes which shone all the way across the room. A large red scar crossed his nose, but it only added to his features. I instantly plastered on a smile as I pointed up to the sky. He cocked his head to the side, possibly confused.brbr  
  
I continued to smile as I walked towards him. He was alone...how? He definetely didn't have the looks to be considered an outcast, but nobody else seemed to be talking to him. .brbr  
  
"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" Could the line be any more corny?! I almost strangled myself, but the deathly silence from him made me reconsider..brbr  
  
I'll try a differen't approach..."Let me guess ... you'll only dance with someone you like."brbr  
  
His beautiful blue eyes finally looked directly at me, but he still said nothing..brbr  
  
"Look into my eyes ..." My eyes? They're brown! Nothing special! "You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me..." I waved my hand in his face annoyingly. "Did it work?"brbr  
  
"I can't dance." He said in a gruph voice, looking around for an escape from my evil grasp.brbr  
  
Without a second thought, I took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Oh my god, what am I doing?!.brbr  
  
Once we were both in the center of the floor, I placed all his hands in the proper parts to waltz. He seemed very uncomfortable, but whatever, at that moment, I was more scared of what I was doing then anything else. Smiling, I said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," just to reassure him.brbr  
  
When the right part in the song came, I pushed off, leading the way. I noticed his knees would not bend, causing the poor guy to stumble over his feet. I shook it off as if nothing had happened, and replaced his hands in the proper places to continue dancing.brbr  
  
The poor guy really couldn't dance, and I started to feel guilty that I dragged him into this. As we both swayed with the music...ok ok, as I swayed with the music and dragged him along, he crashed and burned once again...right into me..brbr  
  
I was beginning to get a bit frustrated, and I think he saw it. Shaking his head, he began to walk away, but I was not about to give up on him. I grabbed his arm once again and waisted no time. I tried the next move with him, but unfortunetley, I don't think he knew it. He just kind of stared at me as I twirled in his arms. Thank god, that part didn't last very long, and soon we were back to simple waltzing..brbr  
  
He finally had the hang of it, and we were doing just fine for a few seconds until another couple ran into us. I snarled at them for my partner's sake, making it look like it was all completely their fault. Once I turned to face my partner, I smiled warmly, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
I realized that during that whole scene, he didn't let go of my hand, making us both completely ready for the next move..brbr  
  
As we stared at eachother for those few split seconds, waiting for the music to speed up again, I saw something in those eyes of his. It must have been confidence, for right when we began to dance again, he knew the steps and performed them flawlessly..brbr  
  
I never looked away from his face the entire time, and he never looked away either. I could only smile and enjoy the moment untill it ended, and I found myself in his arms, staring up at his face. The lights dimmed, and I could hear the sound of fireworks blending in with the orchestra. Even though he turned away to admire them, I couldn't. I stared at him longingly, pathetically really, untill the site of a plump man caught my eye..brbr  
  
He must have felt my body tense up or something, for a look of question appeared on his face as he stared at me. I gave him a 'Be Right Back' sort of look as I slipped out of his grip and walked to the direction of the Headmaster..brbrbr  
  
  
Later that night, I realized that I didn't even know his name... 


End file.
